SCP-4043
|-|SCP-4043= |-|SCP-4043-B= |-|SCP-4043-C= Summary |-|SCP-4043= SCP-4043 was, prior to its death, the physical and mental embodiment of the Earth's biosphere, comprising both a vast semi-sentient consciousness spread across the planet Earth and the typically anthropomorphic physical manifestation of said consciousness. This consciousness was a conglomeration of all biomass on the planet, serving simultaneously as a representation of its health, a manifestation of its personality, and a force capable of driving its own success. SCP-4043 would periodically manifest in a corporeal form twice weekly in one of three locations, in Costa Rica, the Congo highlands, and Borneo respectively. Each location was notable for its exceptional biodiversity and relatively untouched nature. As of 1989, the time between manifestations became increasingly delayed and manifestation events became increasingly brief, with the final manifestation occurring for 95 seconds in Borneo in January 1992. As a consequence of its size, the consciousness processed thoughts and information at a rate too slowly to be detected through regular telepathic perception. Long term telepathic meditation enabled skilled practitioners to identify the consciousness, though direct telepathic communication was never achieved. Direct telepathic contact was possible with physical manifestations of SCP-4043 and was used on occasion to learn more about the nature of SCP-4043. As manifestation events became rarer, members of MTF Iota-5 were deployed to attempt traditionally risky techniques to preserve SCP-4043 (see Addendum SCP-4043.1). Since its final demanifestation, no telepath has managed to identify a pattern of thoughts or emotions consistent with those classically displayed by SCP-4043. Since the death of SCP-4043, MTF Iota-4 and biologists worldwide have been noting an increasingly high rate of extinction, with losses of species far beyond even the worst of predictions based upon human activities. Foundation researchers further noted losses in fertility across a vast number of species beyond what could be expected from environmental changes, with losses compounding exponentially. |-|SCP-4043-B= SCP-4043-B is the term granted to both a vast artificially-created semi-sentient consciousness spread across the planet Earth, and the anthropomorphic physical manifestation of said consciousness. This consciousness is a conglomeration of all neural activity on the planet, serving as manifestation of the collective personality of all animals, and a force capable of driving its own success. As a consequence of its sheer size, the consciousness processes thoughts and information at a slow rate. This slow rate means that individual thoughts and impulses cannot be easily detected through regular telepathic perception. Rather, telepaths perceive a constant overwhelming emotional presence of anger and physical desires. Telepathic contact is theoretically possible with a physical representative of the consciousness, though the consequences of such an action are anticipated to be lethal to any that attempt it. SCP-4043-B does not share the generally benevolent nature of its predecessor. The greater consciousness is comprised of base instincts- primarily urges to feed, fight, flee and/or mate. Beyond that, an underlying constant pain can be detected in the consciousness. Physical manifestations of SCP-4043-B occur daily in a random one of three chambers for a period of time of about 12 hours. In each manifestation instance, SCP-4043-B will materialise within one of three identified chambers. Manifestations vary in size between events, but are invariably at least 3 meters in height and of a humanoid form. The form taken by SCP-4043 is always comprised of biological material similar in composition to both muscle and wood. During such events, SCP-4043 will leave its chamber of origin and wander the surrounding area. It does not display aggression towards animal life, but will relentlessly attack any humans or evidence of humans, particularly technology. Due to the typically large size and extreme strength and durability of manifestations, these events almost invariably result in the loss of human life. Like its predecessor, the existence of SCP-4043-B is beneficial to the biodiversity and success of life on Earth. However, SCP-4043-B has the additional effect of altering ecosystems and animal behaviour in ways that are directly harmful to humans. Since its creation, drought, famine and insect infestation of crop yields have increased in arable territory. Aggressive behaviour in animals that cohabitate with humans has increased, with rats and pigeons demonstrating unusually aggressive behaviour, as well as domesticated canines and felines. Most notably, an increase in antibiotic resistance and virulence among a number of strains of Staphylococcus aureus8 and other infectious bacteria has been observed. Foundation models predict those resulting bacterial infections would become untreatable within 10 years, and the resulting epidemics, bolstered by animal vectors, would be fatal to over 90% of the human population within another 10 years. |-|SCP-4043-C= SCP-4043-C is former Special Agent Clair Yen, deliberately ascended through artificial means in Operation Demeter into the role originally occupied by SCP-4043. SCP-4043-C comprises a vast global consciousness, the sum of all thoughts by all life on Earth, filtered through the base framework of Special Agent Yen's personality. This consciousness serves simultaneously as a representation of its health, a manifestation of its personality, and a force capable of driving its own success. The existence of SCP-4043-C is intended to be beneficial to life on Earth, with the human personality at its core intended to enable a balance between human, natural and Foundation interests. SCP-4043-C will grow more powerful and capable of enhancing the success of life in a positive feedback loop with the combined successes of human society and natural biodiversity. As a consequence of its sheer size, the consciousness processes thoughts and information at a rate too slowly to be detected through regular telepathic perception. An additional consequence of this is a delayed release from self-containment, as SCP-4043-C is only slowly maturing into its role. In order to assist SCP-4043-C in releasing itself from its state of containment, a Neurally Attuned Telepathic Artificially Sentient Helper, A-Class, was developed and synchronised to a mechanical psychic network. Traditional telepathic aid is not possible due to the rate at which SCP-4043-C processes thoughts, with even simple exchanges taking days or weeks to complete. Rather, an AI was selected, capable of stretching the signals into a form coherent to SCP-4043-C, and patient enough to await responses. As of last update, SCP-4043-C has been in conversant communication with the Neurally Attuned Telepathic Artificially Sentient Helper for a period of 17 months. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies | Unknown | Varies, at least 8-C | Unknown | Unknown Name: SCP-4043, Gaia Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: None biologically, female mentally | Female mentally | None | None | Female Mentally Age: A few hours at most | Unknown | A few hours at most | A few decades at most | A few years Classification: Archon (Theoretically containable, but disadvised to do so due to possible damages to humanity or the world at large) | Archon | Keter | Safe/Archon, formerly Special Agent Clair Yen Powers and Abilities: |-|First Manifestation= Self-Sustenance (All types), Immortality (Type 8. is a manifestation of its true self), Limited Madness Manipulation (Those that attempt to observe or connect to it telepathically are liable to psychological damage due to its complexity, but it is not humanly impossible to have mental fortitude fit to ignore this effect), Shapeshifting (Can take a form similar to the most complex life form near it, though it does not need to), Animal Manipulation (Animals are naturally drawn to it, and act peaceful even with what would be normally their prey/predator), Empathic Manipulation (Animals feel peaceful and content around it), Statistics Amplification (Animals that interact with it were recorded to have better survivability and fertility), Empowerment by the biosphere of earth, Regeneration (Low-Godly, it's body will be able to be recreated as long as it's real self is intact) |-|First Consciousness= All previous, Non-Corporeal (Is the conglomerate of all consciousness on earth), Telepathy Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate, even after dying, as long as there is life), Life Manipulation (With its death, majority of complex life would die out, become infertile and regress), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Could only have its mind destroyed by looping a telepathic attack to the point where all life on earth would become unable to think for half a second, and all nearby beings to it permanently) |-|Second Manifestation= Same as Original Manifestation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry (Potentially that of any life on earth), Power Mimicry of all biological life on earth |-|Second Consciousness= Same as Original Consciousness, Disease Manipulation (Through it's two weekly appearances, in approximately 10 years it would cause the creation of an incurable disease for all of humanity) Biological Manipulation (Animals mutate to cause as much damage as possible to humans around it), Plant Manipulation (Caused disasters in agriculture), superior Madness Manipulation (Type 3, in an attempt to kill it, 23 telepaths died, but succeeded), Mind Manipulation (Upon death, all sentient life will pass out temporarily) |-|Third Manifestation= Same as Second Consciousness, better Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Can create "concrete walls" to block out outside mental manipulation, making it impossible to affect her, but cutting her off from the world) Attack Potency: Varies (Can take the form of any biological lifeform within its range, though it's made out of material similar to wood/muscle. The health of the environment affects its physical strength) | Unknown (Is a amalgamate of minds, and has no physical form) | Unknown, at least Building level (Settlements around its instances are nearly always destroyed, with armed man failing to stop it from destroying said settlements. Could destroy kilometers worth of buildings in a few hours at most) | Unknown (Is an amalgamate of minds) | Unknown (Is a purely mental being with no physical form) Speed: Unknown | Below Average Human (Processes thoughts too slowly to be even detected by telepaths) Lifting Strength: Varies | Below Average Human (Likely none) | Varies | Below Average Human (Likely none) | Below Average Human (Likely none) Striking Strength: Varies | Unknown | Unknown, at least Building Class | Unknown | Unknown Durability: Varies | Unknown | Unknown, at least Building level | Unknown | Unknown Stamina: Limitless Range: Varies | Planetary | Varies | Planetary | Planetary Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Is a conglomerate of all sentient life taking physical form. | Is a conglomerate of all sentient life. | Is a conglomerate of all sentient life taking physical force. | Is a conglomerate of all sentient life. | Has access to all the minds of all sentient life. Weaknesses: It's manifestations only happen every two weeks for only six hours. The location of the manifestations may also be limited to specific locations, but that is unknown. Is skittish about complex technology, desummoning itself upon being exposed to it. | If all conscious life were to stop thinking all at once even for a second, it would cease existing. Potentially potent enough mind manipulation. | It can only manifest once every 12 hours for a few hours and will go in a berserk mode against all technology and human life | If all conscious life were to stop thinking all at once even for a second, it would cease existing. Potentially potent enough mind manipulation. | Potentially potent enough mind manipulation. Keys: Manifestation | Consciousness | Second Manifestation | Second Consciousness | Third Consciousness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Madness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Animal Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Life Users Category:Telepaths Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Disease Users Category:Mind Users Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Variable Tier Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users